What If?
by SavageLilligant
Summary: A little one shot for Rizumo week.


Here is a small one shot for Rizumo week:

Drip

.

.

.

Drip

.

.

.

.

"I don't trust anyone," were her last words as Izumo started to walk away from Rin leaving him feeling like a fool, for asking the impossible, for you see the festival was coming up, and as much as Rin wanted to ask the girl of his dreams to come with him. He chose to ask her….Interesting enough is that despite what she said, he knew that she was going to take him up on his offer. Call it a hunch, or maybe he's nuts, but there was no doubt in his mind he could trust her, the opposite of the young Izumo, a proud girl, who trusted no one, she was cold and hated everyone, and yet those words. **"It's not just anyone..."** still rang in her head.

Why not Bon?

Why not Shima?

Why not Sheami?

 **"It's not just anyone"**

Izumo cut off her train of thought before she could think of anything regrettable. After her last class ended Izumo grabbed her bag and started to walk home not even willing to pass by her classmates to say goodbye out of fear that he might ask her again. What was it about him that got her so flustered, was it his strengh, no that can't be it to her they're all weak. Maybe is because he helped rescue Paku, yeah that must be it, gratitude. However, maybe the craziest reason of all could be that what she finds interesting about him is that out of all of them he is the only one who can actually relate to her, he can somehow understand her struggle.

"No no one knows my struggle, my burden to carry..." those words kept on repeating over and over again, those words are a constant reminder of what she must face.

DRIP

.

.

.

DRIP

.

.

.

"So we are all part of the reject club huh?" said Shima as an attempt to lighten things up after the day's events left everybody feeling down. All the boys gathered in Rin's room to discuss plans for tonight's festival.

"I don't wanna talk about," said Bon angrily stomping around the room.

"You really wanted to go with that girl huh?" said Miwa who seemed livelier than the rest of the boys in the room. Miwa is one of the lucky ones, his excuse is that he is going with a club so there was no reason for him to ask girls to the festival. The saddest story, of course, belongs to Rin who feels rejected even though he never asked the girl, but he didn't need to, she told him whom she was asking.

"She wants to go with Yukio," said Rin as he laid in the bed feeling defeated.

"That has to hurt man," said Shima. "It can't end this way, we are all good looking guys, none of us should go dateless, too bad for me all my girls said no."

"Yeah, but hey look at it this way everybody will be there," said Miwa still keeping everything optimistic.

"Almost everyone, Izumo is not going she already rejected me this morning," said Shima, this rejection hit harder than the last 5 rejections.

"She's coming," said Rin without hesitation.

"Why?"

"I ask her to."

"WHAT!"

"YOU LYING BASTARD YOU DO HAVE A DATE," said Bon.

"No is not like that she's coming to help me with the food stand," said Rin trying to clear out any confusion.

"And she actually said yes to you?"

"Well not exactly... but I know she'll come!"

"He's so upbeat about it right, " said Bon under his breath.

"Yeah you've almost think that he wants her to go so he can hang out with her," said Miwa speculating more than necessary.

"What! No way Rin buddy you wouldn't want to steal dear Izumo from me right," said Shima.

"Don't worry Shima I won't, " smiled Rin.

(A few hours later)

The sun started to set as everybody started to get ready for the festival, all the lights started to light up the sky. Stand full of food, and prize were all opening up getting ready for tonight's festivities. Rin and his brother Yukio were in their room also getting ready for tonight. Rin was putting on his cooking clothes, while Yukio was adjusting his jacket. Although the whole thing seemed pretty normal there was some tension between the brothers. "So you rejected her huh?" ask Rin.

"I did not reject her, it's just that I was already set on doing this before she... you know," said Yukio hiding the blush on his face. Yukio agreed to look after the festival making sure nothing happens.

"Do you even care about her!" said Rin bursting into anger at his brother's response.

"What are you talking about of course I... never mind brother you wouldn't understand!"

"Oh yeah try me?"

"I really don't want to talk about this."

"Why not are you afraid of girls, is she not your type, well what is it."

"Listen how many friends do I have? The class doesn't count."

"Um" Rim started to think about that question it was a topic that he always wondered about does his brother has any friend. "Shura she's your friend."

"No she's an exorcist of a higher rank than me, she's my superior so let me ask again how many friends do I have? "

"..."

"One, I only have one friend and do you know who that is," Yukio knew that Rin could guess the answer, so he decided to continue in order to stop to silence. "She is my only friend, she is my best friend I don't want to hurt her even if I do really...I have to go," finished Yukio as he walked out of the room.

Rin just laid back on his bed and started to think about what Yukio said. After a few seconds he ran out of the room and made it in time to catch up to his brother. "HEY!"

"what?"

"Is going to hurt her more if you aren't true to your feeling," that was all that Rin before he went back to prepare for the fair.

The stars were out tonight as all the students gathered ready to enjoy everything that the festival has to offer. All of them except for one. In her room listen to her favorite songs from Fall out boy Izumo was trying to blank herself out of the whole night. Paku on the other hand what getting ready for her date. "Alright I'll be going now bye Izumo" said Paku

"Sure have fun," said Izumo.

"Oh Izumo you should be more honest with your feelings..."

Izumo didn't answer instead she was focusing on her music. In the middle of her favorite line in the song his words came back to her mind. **"It's not just anybody"**

"No I am not moved by that guy's words!"

 **"Be more honest with your feelings."**

Drip

.

.

.

.

Drip

.

.

.

Yukio was standing as a guard looking at all the people passing by him. Feeling sorry that he didn't allow himself to live like they do he kept on taking deep breaths for every couple that passed by. "Nice party," said a voice sneaking pass his defenses.

"Shiemi yeah it is looks like everyone is having a fun time," said Yukio awkwardly answering her.

"Yeah Bon was able to get a date I don't remember her name, but she has glasses and I think she is a sword smith. "

"Really, but don't you have to be a student to come."

"Yeah, but they let Bon do it as a thank you for the mess with the impure king."

"That's nice."

"Yeah um Yukio I know that you are very busy... so I um I promise that I will try to enjoy myself for the both of us." said Shiemi not waiting for a response she turned around ready to walk away, not wanting to look at his surprise face.

 **"Is going to hurt her more if you aren't honest with your feelings."** Was the only thing he remembered about his talk with Rin. "Shiemi license do you want to go look at the prizes with me... I mean?"

"Ye..ah yeah of course sure why not I ummm."

"Let's get going," said Yukio walking with her.

Rin was making the best out of his situation. If he couldn't be happy might as well give the other students something to smile about. Rin took some time off from cooking to talk to Miwa. "So Bon got a date, what about Shima?"

"Well he got rejected so many times that he ended up staying in bed."

"Bummer."

"I see Izumo was a no show," said Miwa looking around the stand.

"Oh no she coming trust me."

"You seem pretty sure about it," Miwa took a deep breath before getting the courage to ask one something that has bugging him. "… Let me ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up."

"Why do you want her to come?"

"Well... because she is my friend," answer Rin, almost sounding hesitant.

"Well you really need to re think your priorities," said Miwa running away, waving goodbye to Rin.

"Wait, what does that mean?"

Rin stood confused as to what just happen. "Hey Rin we're pretty set right now go enjoy the fair," said the Boss noticing Rin's confusion.

"Okay," said Rin changing shirts and jumping to the other side of the counter.

"So your friend was a no show."

"I guess so..."

"Okumara." said a voice coming toward him.

"Izumo you're here you're huh..." Rin took one look at her and was stunned at what Izumo was wearing. "Nice outfit."

"Don't laugh this is the most festive thing I could find," said Izumo blushing at her little maid outfit she had on, "and don't call me Izumo we are not that close."

"No I mean it is a nice outfit," ignoring the last thing she said.

The way he said it made her blush harder. "Alright enough so where is the food court might as well start helping out."

"Oh yeah about that turns out they have it all under control so they told me to enjoy the fair, so we're both free."

"So I came out for nothing then, I'll just head home than," said Izumo walking away.

"Hey wait aren't you going to stay and enjoy the fair?"

"Why should I, I just agreed to help you remember."

"No you told me you didn't trust anybody and yet I still knew you were coming, you know why because you're a bad liar, eyebrows, so come on let's go do something," offered Rin.

'Is he really serious, why is he asking me out,' thought Izumo. Turning her head slightly to look at him she noticed that his eyes were dead serious, but he was still happy. "Okay you may take me to one ride" said Izumo expanding her hand.

"What why me can't you go by yourself? I kind of want to walk around for a while."

"I could, but you invited me remember, so it's your job to make sure I have a fun time," said Izumo.

"Sure why not let's have fun together," said Rin as he took her hand and started to run to the rides. What started out as an awkward night turned into a really fun play day for the two of them. Rin's unnatural strength help him win a lot of prizes that he offered to izumo. Of course she rejected most of them only keeping the cutest ones. As for food Rin's amazing cooking skills allowed her to enjoy the best food that the festival had to offer instead of waiting for some hotdog. Izumo had to admit she felt really pampered.

After winning her a new cat keychain, Izumo and Rin walked around a little more feeling like they already saw everything in the fair. Rin spotted an area where they could see all the lights and decide to rest there. At first none of them said anything it was hard to tell if it was because they were getting awkward around each other or they were peaceful. "I have to admit this is really nice Okumara," said Izumo.

"Hey Izumo how come you don't trust anyone?"

"What?"

"What you told me this morning, I knew you weren't joking because of that look in your eyes that was the same look I had when."

"Wow you really are a mood killer, listen you wouldn't understand, why I'm the way I am."

"It's not like there is anything wrong with you."

"Thanks, but you still wouldn't."

"Try me"

"It's too personal"

"What's that suppose mean?"

"Everyone has their own secretes. I guess you of all people could understand, son of Satan."

"I" Rin look at her eyes and realize that she was hiding something more. Whatever it was it must be eating her up, at this point Rin would usually try to get her to open up, but he knew that she was strong enough to figure it out. That is what Rin likes about her, how strong she saw how caught up in his own head Rin, that she decided to break the silence. "Listen Rin thanks for this, but I really should go," said Izumo as soon as the young girl started to walk away all the speakers started to go off.

"Hello everyone this is Mephisto your beloved Principal here to announce our special guest performance for this event the Fallout Boys! They'll be on stage in about an hour then they'll take pictures and sign your autographs so please enjoy!"

Rin just started to smile since he knew that of all things Izumo kept from everyone her love for Fallout Boy wasn't one of them. "So you were saying?"

"I...I guess I'll stay a little longer."

"Great" yelled Rin taking her hand. "I know a few mores rides that we can go to before..."

"Alright stop!" Yelled Izumo.

"What's wrong?"

"Alright Okumara answer me this why did you invite me to this fair?"

"Isn't obvious we're friends," smiled Rin

"No… I mean why me," said Izumo blushing. "You have other friends that can tolerate you better than I can so why me, what you like me or something?"

"What of course I do you're the coolest girl I know why wouldn't I like you eyebrows, your my friend."

"You... you idiot, you're a fool of course you wouldn't get it I'm going, and let go of my hand," said Izumo forcing him to lose his grip. The young girl left leaving Rin lone to ponder his thought.

Drip

.

.

.

Drip

.

.

.

Yukio and Shiemi spend a good portion of the day walking around winning prices and enjoying each other's company. Their little walk around the school's fountain was cut short as they spotted Rin sitting down by himself. "Brother are you okay?"

"Huh Shiemi, Yukio?"

"Rin are you alright?" Ask Shiemi.

"I don't know."

"Well tell us what wrong maybe we could help," suggest Yukio.

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" ask Rin.

"Relax it's me, is it weird that I'm worried about you?"

"Well yeah actually"

"In that case than tell me what's wrong" said Shiemi sitting next to him.

"I think I offended Izumo."

"How?"

"Well we were having fun, then she told me that she had to leave I tried to convince her to stay then she freaked out and started asking me if I like her or not, I told her we were all best friends then she got mad and left, so can anyone tell me what just happen?"

"Oh brother you are an idiot" said Yukio.

"That's the brother I remember, hey..."

"Rin, what do you think Izumo, a girl, meant when she asked you, a boy, if you like her?" Ask Shiemi.

Rin stood quiet thinking about what she meant. He then started to look at his hand. Finally, all the events that he did with Izumo started to pop up on his mind. Rin started to turn redder than a tomato. Nervously turning to Shiemi, "Um... are you telling me that I and her we're on a da... da...date?"

"Yes."

"But you only ask out girls that you li...like so that means that I like..."

"Yes."

"And Izumo likes me back."

"Yes."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Are you okay do you need a bucket?"

"No I have to go thank you guys you two make a great couple later," said Rin running as fast as he could leaving his brother and friemd glowing red with embarrassment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Fallout Boy!"

1...2...3.

Looking from the window in his room was Shima crying. "Fallout Boy Izumo, and I could have watch it together," said the Pink hair boy as he threw himself to his bed. "Izumo why!" Yelled Shima as he cried to a picture of Izumo.

Bon and his date for the festival were able to get a front row to the concert. "Nice front row!"

"Thanks for taking me Bon," said the girl.

"Um yeah don't mention it."

 **"Izumo!"**

Still standing in complete silence were Yukio and Shiemi. Hearing the music Yukio started to get more nervous until a beer can landed on his head. "Huh what the?"

"Ask her to dance!" Yelled Shira from the rooftop.

"Um Shiemi..."

"Yukio?"

"Want to, I mean would you do me the honor of."

"Yukio let's dance," said Shiemi taking his hands holding them tightly never wanting to let go.

"Izumo"

The young girl stood alone looking at her favorite band from a distance, still heated over here fight with Rin just a few moments ago. "Dam, I can't believe that I let... well at least they're playing something good."

 **"Izumo"**

"Huh what do you want Rin?"

"I came because I wanted to see you."

"Well here I am now go away."

"No that's not it, I want to see you that's why I invited you to the festival I was depress all morning thinking that got rejected by Shiemi that I forgot that I already ask the girl that I wanted to go with, and she said yes."

"Are you okay Rin did you hit your head or something?"

"Listen I know you have your secrets and I respect that, but there is nothing I would love to do more than to get to know the real you, I guess what I'm saying is Izumo would you spend the rest of the festival with me."

"Just the festival huh?"

"Tomorrow too and the day after that maybe, but not on Sunday I'm busy hehe."

"Hehe okay... man I really hate this song let's get out of here," said Izumo taking his hand. As the duo walked away enjoying each other's company for the rest of the night.

.

.

.

Drip

.

.

.

Drip the drops of water coming from the ceiling were finally enough to wake up Izumo. Worn out from all the experiments that took place the young girl could barely feel her body, but she knew she had to endure it.

"Morning sleep well?" Ask Shima wearing his full illuminati uniform.

"..."

"Were you dreaming about me?"

"Sort of, I was thinking what if?"

"Well good to know you still think about me well let's get going we have a long day ahead of us..."


End file.
